This disclosed subject matter relates to techniques for precision optical imaging of electrical currents and temperature in integrated circuits.
In certain instances, it can be desirable to image the temperature or the electric currents within an integrated circuit (IC). Certain thermal imaging techniques, such as liquid crystal thermography, Fluorescence microthermography, scanning thermal microscopy, infrared emission imaging, and thermoreflectance, can provide 400 nm of spatial resolution. Magnetic imaging techniques, which can employ magnetoresistance or anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) sensors, can be limited to micron-scale resolution (after software-based image reconstruction techniques), slow, and record at a limited number of sites simultaneously since they depend on moving/scanning sensors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved thermal and magnetic imaging techniques.